This invention relates to alkali metal carbonate supported alkali metal catalysts.
It is known in the art to employ alkali metal carbonate supported elemental alkali metal catalyst systems for such conversions as propylene dimerization. Several catalyst compositions, as well as methods of preparing these types of catalysts, are known in the art. The resultant catalyst systems, although useful to dimerize olefins, often have long induction periods before attaining maximum conversion to the desired product(s), representing a loss in product production. Thus, a dimerization process, because of longer induction times, can be more time consuming and more uneconomical.